Boy Trouble
by Calm Soul
Summary: [On Hold] Just what do you do when you want to enter an all boy's school but you're a girl? Simple! Drag your friend along, enroll, solve a mystery, fall in love, and try to keep your secret! RayMar, TyHil, with slight MaxEm.
1. Of Sesame Street And OOC

**Note:** Well, here I am, writing down another idea when I should just keep doing the fics I'm already working on. Well, as soon as I put this down, I'm going to work on my other fics as soon as possible. For now though............read and review! I got this idea when I was reading School Daze (an Inuyasha fic, it's on my favorite's list). I borrowed some stuff, but I made up some of my own things as well. This is a prologue so it's rather short compared to the rest of the chapters. And there is a lot of OOC in Mariah's part.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I hereby declare I don't own Beyblade, nor do I have the money for it. Life sucks doesn't it?  
  
**Boy Trouble**  
  
**Of Sesame Street and OOC**  
  
**Mariah's Room: Mariah's POV**  
  
Okay, picture this, its 4:30 and two ordinary girls are in a room. One, reading a magazine, another checking out the channels on TV.  
  
One girl has shoulder length brown hair, ruby eyes, and wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans. The other had long pink hair, golden eyes, and wearing a white shirt with purple shorts.  
  
Yep. I (Mariah Takana) and my best friend (Hilary Tatibana) were hanging out together at my house after a hard day at Tokyo Middle School.  
  
I was flipping through the channels until I stopped on one that looked interesting. It was the sports channel. I glanced at Hilary as she flipped through the pages of an animal magazine.  
  
Hilary and I are don't have much in common. I'm a tomboy who loves to do sports; she's a girl who's focused on her studies and art (she loves painting).  
  
So, how did we become friends?  
  
That's an interesting story. It kind of begins with our school.  
  
Tokyo Middle School is full of snobs. Seriously. We have different stereotypes in our school. We have some of the ordinary, some of them not.  
  
There are the jocks, the cheerleaders, the players, the-you get the point?  
  
Look, there are just no sensible people in the school. There are no geeks, nerds-no nothing! Well, that was what I thought before I met Hilary.  
  
I was invisible in school. It was like no one saw me. Which was fine, I didn't want the snobs to see me.  
  
But then, I met Hilary. She was also invisible. Hil and I bumped into each other in the hallway. We soon began talking, and realized we had a lot in common and a lot of differences. We've become really close best friends. No one's going to tear us apart.  
  
Anyway, I was watching the sports channel when Hilary interrupted and asked something.  
  
"Mariah, if you could undo one thing in your life, what would it be?" Think she felt a bit random when she asked that.  
  
I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor (luckily, I didn't get hurt) next to Hil and replied "Going to Tokyo Middle School."  
  
Hil nodded in agreement and said "You know, I just wish we could go to boarding school. It would be so much better that being stuck with a bunch of jerks and idiots."  
  
"Join the club."  
  
** The Tokyo Cafe  
**  
Okay, you know when you think it's just an ordinary day and nothing new is going to happen?  
  
Well, I thought that too........until I saw a paper that changed everything!  
  
I think I should start form the beginning so you understand okay?  
  
I had decided to pay a visit to my favorite place in all of Tokyo, the Tokyo Café!  
  
The Tokyo Café (not the least bit original in their names) has the best drinks. Hil and I would go there all the time. Emily works there too. Sort of.  
  
Emily Parker is my other best friend, not as close as Hil, but still a best friend. She doesn't go to Tokyo Middle School (lucky her) but a school close to that. When her older brother Michael Parker (those two look nothing alike!) couldn't do his work at the café (because of baseball practice or something) she would so his shift for him. I and Hilary would often visit her. She gives good discount prices.  
  
I went to the magazines rack since Emily wasn't there (nor was Michael) and skimmed through the first one.  
  
I was reading about some guy who professed his love for a man on top of a building when I caught sight of another article on the page. It had a picture of a nice looking building. But that's not what caught my attention, oh no, it was what was written under the picture of the building!  
  
In big bold letters were the words '**Bakuten's All Boys' Boarding School**'  
  
Now, don't look at me like that, of course I wasn't going to change my appearance to look like a boy, somehow get permission from my parents, give myself a temporary boy name, and enroll in this all boy's school! What kind of fool do you think I am?!  
  
...............................I'd have to drag Hilary along as well. After all, who in their right minds would say no?  
  
**Hilary's Room**  
  
"No."  
  
I stared. And stared more. Was that the word I thought it was?!  
  
Of course not........Hil should know you don't use that word unless you're refusing something, it says so in the dictionary!  
  
So.......................why did she say it? WHY DID SHE SAY IT?! I had a million thoughts going through my head, yet I had only the strength to say one little word. A word that expressed everything I was feeling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hilary fixed me a look and explained "Mariah, I don't think you get it. All Boys' School. A school filled with boys. Do you get the words coming out of my mouth?"  
  
Sure I did. She didn't want to go to a school filled with boys. But I wasn't going to give up without a fight (hopefully, only minimal damage would be done).  
  
"But Hilary! It's okay. All we have to do is disguise ourselves and some other stuff. Besides, look at this stuff! It has a swimming pool, a baseball field, a soccer field, a library, an art room, and so much more!"  
  
Ha! I think I'm starting to win her over; she hesitated for a sec when I mentioned the library and the art room. Yay!  
  
Unfortunately, victory didn't last long. I blame her.   
  
"Mariah, I don't want to go to a school with boys. I don't want to go through all that trouble too." She said, then continued "Besides, why do you want to go there anyway? I know it has something to do other than it has great facility."  
  
I felt trapped. There she goes, pulling the right strings and getting me cornered, like a shooter would corner an animal. Which reminds, animal cruelty! I saw some of these alligator purses in some store, and I was just so shocked that there were people who would actually-  
  
"Mariah!" Oh right, Hil's still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, put it this way. If we go to this boarding school, that means we don't have to deal with any snobs or anything! We get freedom, plus.........I really, really, really, really, really, really, really want to do a lot of sports there! Please Hil?!"  
  
She bit her lip and slowly denied again (why!!!!) "I'm sorry Mar, but I don't-"  
  
"Come on, think about all those times I stood by you! The time when you were stuck up in a tree and I stayed in that park until 6:00! The time you got your head stuck up in the garbage can, I convinced everyone you were trying to act like Oscar the Grouch (which reminds me, I think I missed Sesame Street today!)! The time you-"Hil covered my mouth with her hand and replied again, though her face was a bit red since I happened to recall her embarrassing memories.  
  
"I-I......okay Mar. I'll help you pretend to be a boy and I'll come with you to this Bakuten Boy's Boarding School." She finished off with a sigh.  
  
I felt a grin come onto my face. Yes! I have fought the battle and won the war! Take that Alexander the Great, perhaps if you were the least bit kinder and didn't slaughter so many people, you might've lived and NOT gotten a deadly disease, so boo to you!  
  
I wonder if I can still watch that Sesame Street episode........  
  
**Prologue Ends**  
  
**Note:** Well, what do you think? This was only 4 pages, the other chapters are going to be way longer. Please review!  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Of Disguises And Bathrooms

**Note:** Well, I was working on the 3rd chap of Everlasting Falls, but I had temporary writer's block for it, so I thought it might help if I tried to update my other fics. I just want to say thanks for reviewing you guys! I didn't think my fic was that good! Anyway, hope you all like this chapter!  
  
**Of Disguises and Bathrooms**  
  
**Hilary's Room, Mariah's POV**  
  
"Mariah no offense, but how are we going disguise ourselves? I mean, there is the big issue of our hair. Mines not that big of a worry, but yours is long and pink." Hilary said to me, putting emphasis on long and pink.  
  
I shook my head and 'tsk, tsk'd at her. Poor Hilary, never knowing the full advantages of being sneaky and planning things out carefully.  
  
"Relax Hil, FYI, I've already figured that part out. All I have to do is cut and dye it. We might also have to cut yours too, but not too much." I said these words, while ignoring the pain in my chest when I mentioned the cutting and dying of my hair.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly what you call girly. I play a lot of sports and PE is my best subject, but my hair is the only girlish feature that I like. I mean, we've just been through so much together! There was this time when my parents wanted to take me to the barbershop and cut my hair, but of course I refused. I can't imagine my life without my hair, it's just so-so-so.....there for me! It's like a table. You can always be sure that it's there, and it gives you comfort, and-  
  
"Mariah!"  
  
I zoned back in and heard Hil call me. I faced her with a sheepish expression and said "Yeah Hil?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and asked "Okay, so we figured out what to do with the hair. But........what about our parents?"  
  
I shrugged and answered "Oh you know, ask them if you can attend a boarding school. Just leave out the All Boys' part. I can almost guarantee you it will work." I flashed a smile at her, showing my perfect pearly whites.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and said in a tone "Almost?"  
  
I shrugged. Hey, you can never be sure when I comes to parents.  
  
Especially Hil's folks, now those are a pair of lunatics.............  
  
**Hilary's Room, Hilary's POV**  
  
Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can do-  
  
"Hilary come down for dinner!" I heard my mom say.  
  
I sighed and shouted back "I'll be down soon!"  
  
Oh, how am I going to do this?! My parents after all, are not exactly what you call sane!  
  
First take my mom, Caroline Tatibana. A perfectionist, a psychologist, and a psycho.  
  
I'm not joking about the last one.  
  
Then, there's my dad, Jeff Tatibana. Emotional, matchmaker (do you know how many boys he's tried to make me date?!), and a lunatic.  
  
Yep, my parents are a bunch of weirdoes.  
  
I still love them, of course.  
  
Kitchen Table  
  
"Mom?" I asked cautiously.  
  
My mom had just finished talking with dad about one of her patients who had fallen in love with Hamlet and had recently begun dressing like a medieval woman while kissing Shakespeare's book.  
  
I figured that this would be a good time to ask her.  
  
"Yes Hilary?" She asked.  
  
I inwardly groaned, she never called me Hil, it was always Hilary. She believed that real names were better than nicknames, and that nicknames gave off that someone was a controversial, tarnish person with no sense of dignity since they used the shorter version of their names.  
  
Well, something along those lines at least.  
  
"I was wondering if I could go to boarding school." I crossed my fingers for luck after I asked The Question.  
  
Mom seemed to be thinking for a moment and was about to say something, when dad cut her off with a question of his own.  
  
"Are there any boys out there?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows faster than a normal human (A world record most definitely!) suggestively.  
  
I sighed and smiled at the question "Plenty of them."  
  
He leaned back into his chair and said satisfied "Very well, I give you my permission to attend this boarding school. Stay as long as you need to. Just bring back a boyfriend when you come back." He finished off with a wink.  
  
"I also think you should go to this boarding school, it might give you a good education. What is this school anyway?" Mom asked.  
  
My mind froze momentarily. I gulped and answered as calmly as I could "It's called Bakuten's Boarding School. Mariah's going there too. It has all sorts of good stuff. Clubs, track teams, art room, library, swimming pool, and rather good dorms. The cost isn't that expensive really. Certainly affordable."  
  
Okay, I wasn't necessarily lying, since everything I mentioned was true (Mariah told me some other stuff about it). I just didn't mention it was an All Boys' School.  
  
Hey, what they knew couldn't hurt them!  
  
"Hmm, sounds good. Alright, you can go. I'll give you the money for the pane trip for both you and Mariah. Write to us whenever you can." Mom said in unison.  
  
"Yes, and don't forget, you need to date some boys while you're there!" Dad added.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
**Mariah's Kitchen Table, Mariah's POV**  
  
"So Mariah, Caroline just called me saying something about a boarding school and a plane ride. Do you know anything about it?" My mom, Grace Takana asked curiously.  
  
I frowned mentally, a plane ride? Oh well, think about that later.  
  
"Um, well, that's what I was about to ask you about that. You see, I was wondering if I could go to this great boarding school. It's called Bakuten's Boarding School." I said as innocently as I could.  
  
My mom raised an eyebrow and replied "Why would you want to go to a boarding school? And how good is it?"  
  
"It's affordable. And has a lot of good stuff. Mom, I really just want to go there! It would be good for me to have different experiences. Plus, you said so yourself that I need to get out there and do something!" I exclaimed, while hoping the Tooth Fairy would grant be some of her powers so I could convince my mom to let me go.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Once.  
  
Twice.  
  
Three times.  
  
Then opened her mouth and said "Okay then, it sounds very nice. Write to me as often as you can. I'll tell Caroline that you agreed to go on the plane ride with Hilary. Your father will know about this boarding school thing when he returns from America." She finished talking and reached for a piece of chicken.  
  
I, on the other hand, just sat still on my chair with a huge grin that took up half my face.  
  
Yes!  
  
My mother is so cool!  
  
**Hilary's Room**  
  
"You ready?" Hil asked.  
  
I gulped and fingered my pink locks for what would be the last time.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It was disguise day. We were going to go on the plane to Bakuten tomorrow (unsupervised of course) and had to work on our disguises down to perfection so they really looked like boys.  
  
First, we worked on our clothes.  
  
We had gone to the mall for two hours and bought s many guy clothes as we could (while trying to ignore the weird stares we were getting from people).  
  
Then, we worked on our chest.  
  
Hilary and I covered our chest with vests so people wouldn't, um, notice........certain assets.  
  
And now........we were working on our hair.  
  
Hilary's was easier to work with. All I had to do was cut it just a teensy bit shorter and it was good to go.  
  
Now, we were working on the hard part.  
  
My hair.  
  
I silently prayed as Hilary reached for scissors.  
  
I sucked in some breath as she cut the first lock.  
  
My beautiful hair was getting cut off.  
  
I will survive, I will survive, I don't know I'll stay alive, I will survive.........  
  
**Hilary's POV**  
  
I put down the scissors and examined my work.  
  
Mariah looked really different with short hair. I had cut it to her chin so she really did look like a boy.  
  
Of course, there was still the color that would cause a problem.  
  
But luckily, I had already thought of that and was sure it would work.  
  
I just needed to ask Mariah about it.  
  
"Okay, I'm finished." I removed the blindfold I put over her and let her see.  
  
She gasped and examined herself. At last she smiled and said "I like. You did a good job."  
  
I smiled and asked "Well that's good. Now, Mar. Do you think I could dye your hair?"  
  
She blinked and asked in a surprised voice "What?! Why?"  
  
I fidgeted a bit "Well, your hair's pink. And pink's not really a boy color. So I was thinking, if could we change it to something like......red?" I shrugged.  
  
Mariah looked like she was thinking about it, and then slowly responded "I guess that would be a good idea. But as long as it's not permanent then......sure!"  
  
I grinned and said "Don't worry; it'll only be long lasting temporary dye. One of my mom's patients had hair issues and used to dye her hair with that special dye. She gave me some of it. Of course I haven't tried it out. But I know it'll work." I gave her a thumbs up to show my reassurance.  
  
She bit her lip looking a bit uncertain but came up with an answer "Sure I guess. Just make sure it comes out all right."  
  
"Don't' worry, nothing will happen." I said.  
  
I hope.  
  
**Third Person's POV**  
  
Hilary and Mariah stared in the mirror.  
  
Hilary had just finished dying Mariah's hair and they looked at the mirror to see what it looked like.  
  
Mariah certainly looked really different. Really, really different.  
  
Hilary cleared her throat and said in a proud voice "I personally think I did a very good job. With the hair you look like a real boy."  
  
Mariah grinned and exclaimed "Great! Now I get to do your hair!" She added a very devious smile for affect.  
  
Hilary gulped and asked "Is that a teddy bear screaming?"  
  
Mariah's very good with evil smiles; Hilary lost her stuffed giraffe once.  
  
Never got to making it a funeral though.  
  
**Tokyo Airport, Mariah's POV  
**  
Hil and I walked with our suitcases to our gate.  
  
I grabbed Hilary's hand as soon as we sat down on some chairs and hissed "Hilary, tell me why we arrived at the gate at 8:30 when our plane clearly arrives at 9:00!?"  
  
She yawned and stretched "Because Mariah, we haven't gotten into our disguises yet. And we need to make sure we look 'boyish' enough."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. We had been getting a lot of weird looks from people.  
  
I wasn't sure whether it was because they thought it was because we looked like girls with short hair or because we looked like boys with girl clothes.  
  
The first one sounded slightly less creepy.  
  
"Okay.............and exactly how do we 'prove' that we're boys?" I asked a teensy bit shrilly.  
  
Hilary smirked and pointed to the men's restroom then fixed me with a weird look.  
  
I was stumped.  
  
"Would you care to fill me in? Why exactly are you pointing at the men's restroom and looking at me with that loo.........." I was about to finish my question when it hit me.  
  
I knew exactly why Hilary was looking at me like that and pointing at me like that.  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at her.  
  
"There is no way you're going to convince me to go into the men's restroom."  
  
**Front of Men's Restroom Door**  
  
"I cannot believe you're convincing me to do this!" I hissed as we both looked at the door.  
  
Hilary smiled innocently and said "Hey, a little blackmail can go a long, long way."  
  
I rolled my eyes and asked "How'd you get that photo anyway? I don't remember putting on a tutu!" I put my hands on hips.  
  
Hil just shrugged and answered "What can I say? Kenny's really good at computer genetics."  
  
And with further a do, the backstabbing traitor pushed me into the bathroom.  
  
I stared. There were these toilet things on the wall. I saw a man walk up to one of them. I just stayed near the sinks but still watched him out the corner of my eye; I wondered what he was going to do.  
  
The guy opened his zipper and....................  
  
Oh god.  
  
I am mentally scarred for life.  
  
Relax Mariah, try breathing exercises, those will calm you down. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exha-  
  
"Hey dude? What's your problem? You look like you just saw a ghost! You okay dude?" The guy asked, he seemed finished with whatever you call what he was doing.  
  
I jerked my head towards him. I tried to keep my eyes on his face than on his zipper. I nodded and turned to get out.  
  
Hilary is so dead.  
  
**Airplane, Hilary's POV  
**  
"Stop laughing!" Mariah exclaimed at me.  
  
But I didn't pay any attention. By the time I had stopped my giggle fest, the whole airplane was staring at me.  
  
My faced turned a bit red and I scratched my head. I chose to ignore them and turned back to Mariah "You really saw the guy pee?!"  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes and replied "Yes I did. Now, can we drop the subject please?!"  
  
"Okay, okay, don't need to go all defensive with me." I said. "The guy did think you were a guy right?"  
  
Mariah nodded. She was about to say something else when the pilot's voice spoke.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. We will arrive in Bakuten shortly."  
  
We had smiles on our faces. I turned to Mar and we both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Woohoo! We're off to Bakuten!"  
  
**Third Person, Front of Bakuten  
**  
Hilary and Mariah stared in awe.  
  
Mariah turned to Hilary and said "Well, you ready?"  
  
Hilary gulped but stared determinedly at the building.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
They clasped each other's hands and pushed the front of the door.  
  
**Chapter One Ends......TBC**  
  
**Note:** Well, how was it? And Tai-writer, Hilary and Mar don't know the Bladebreakers or the White Tigers. I forgot to mention this was an AU. Anyway, please tell me what you guys thought of this. I gave Mariah a bit of an innocence air in this chapter. You can see it in the bathroom incident. I just love torturing my favorite characters.

Thanks for reading, now just press that purple button at the bottom and review!


	3. Of Boys And Pep Talks

**Note:** Well, here it is, the 2nd chapter of Boy Trouble! I just want to say I'm glad I got so many reviews for the last chapter! And Galux Kitty (did I tell you how much I adore you fics?!) I did put in that they covered their chests with vests. Anyway, just as a side thing **for** **my other story I Want A Divorce, I replaced my author's note with the 3rd chapter**, so you guys who haven't checked it out yet, might want to later, you want to read this one first!  
  
**Of Boys And Pep Talks**  
  
**Principal's Office: Third Person's POV**  
  
"Hello and welcome to Bakuten! Is there anything I can get you boys?" Principal Dickinson kindly asked the two girls in disguises.  
  
Hilary gently let out the breath she had been holding. Good, he didn't suspect a thing, which meant they were safe.  
  
Mariah and Hilary had walked to the office with their registration papers all signed and stuff. They had taken notice that the hallways were really shiny and had come to the conclusion that this school seemed to be really good. The fact that the secretary was really nice only added to the conclusion.  
  
Mariah handed the papers to Mr. Dickinson and said "Mr. Dickinson, I (Mark Takana) and my best friend Hil-Harry Tatibana wish to register into your school. We've talked to our parents and they said it was fine, in fact if you'll look down that's their signature down there."  
  
They had gotten their parents to sign some pretend permission form and copied it onto the real permission form (AN: I got that from watching New York Minute!).  
  
Mr. Dickinson shuffled and looked through the papers for a second then set them down and smiled at the so called boys "Very well, I'm glad to see that you've decided to enroll into Bakuten's All Boy's Boarding School. We haven't had another student register in about 5 whole years."  
  
Mariah frowned and asked "What do you mean......5 years?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed and looked outside the large window. There was an incredible view of the beach, buildings, grass, and everything in between, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Ever since the incident happened no one's dared enroll. Too scared they are." He answered in a sad tone.  
  
Hilary cleared her throat and questioned "What incident sir?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson jerked his head out and hastily answered "Oh nothing! Anyway, here are your dorm keys. Harry, you'll be in dorm 306 and Mark you'll be right across from him in dorm 307, bye now! And I'll deliver your uniforms tomorrow since today's Sunday!" And without further ado, he pushed them out the office and shut the door.  
  
The two faced each other and shrugged.  
  
**Dorm 306: Hilary's POV  
**  
I glanced around the dorm as I set my duffle bag on one of the bunk beds.  
  
The room looked really messy but hey, what else could you expect from guys? There were clothes thrown everywhere and there seemed to be a faint smell of something smelly in the air. I had to be careful when I walked in case I accidentally tripped over some piece of clothing.  
  
"Hey, you the new roomie?" A male voice behind me asked, I turned around and a real cutie, I could see (hey, that rhymes!).  
  
There, a couple of feet away from me (but in front of me still) were one of the cutest guys I had ever laid eyes on. I'm usually not one to let hormones get the best of me but this guy was really good looking! He had gorgeous blonde hair that sort of spiked up a bit, and twinkling blue eyes. He just screamed 'cute' and 'cheerful'.  
  
"Hey dude? Helloooooooooo?" He called out, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and swatted away his hand.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot the question." I replied sheepishly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and asked "Are you the new roomie?"  
  
I nodded and introduced myself "Harry Tatibana. I'm 15 years old and I came here from all the way from Tokyo. You are?" I shook his hand and listened as he introduced himself.  
  
"Max Tate. 15 years old as well. I'm American and I enrolled into Bakuten's All Boy's School 6 years ago. My parents forced me to since they thought it would be an 'educational' experience. So far I just learned that the lunch here stinks and that Math can be a huge pain in the rear." Max grinned.  
  
"Yo Maxi! Is the new roomie in there?" Another male voice asked from the bathroom.  
  
Max yelled back "Yes! Get out of the bathroom and introduce yourself now!"  
  
In a flash, a boy immediately came next to Max and it took all my strength not to gasp.  
  
If Max was cute, then this guy was cuter! He wore a hat over his long blue hair. The guy had the most handsomest (which should so be a word! Even if it isn't) and darkest brown eyes I had ever laid eyes on. While Max had the air of 'cuteness' and 'cheerfulness', this guy had 'cuterness' and 'friendlieness'.  
  
The guy fixed his gorgeous brown eyes on me and said "Tyson Granger. I come from Bakuten and have been here since I was 6 years old. I'm also 15 years old and by the way, do you have any idea how to cook?"  
  
I blinked and miraculously had the ability to actually work my mouth "Not really, but my best friend Mari-Mark does. He can do all the good stuff. I can only make pancakes, eggs, and instant noodles." I had almost let slip Mariah's name but luckily held it in.  
  
Tyson grinned and asked curiously "Who's Mark?" Did I mention his smile looked awesome?  
  
I told him "He's my best friend. We both went to the same school. But we didn't really like it that much so when he saw the ad about the school he jumped at the chance-and now, here we are." I glanced around the room uncomfortably while swinging my arms lightly by my side.  
  
I was rooming with two unbelievably cute (though one of them was cuter) boys. The idea of confessing that I was a boy and going back to Snob School was actually looking more tempting by the second.  
  
I sure hope Mariah has it easier, maybe her roommates were geeky or something.  
  
I hope.  
  
**Dorm 307: Mariah's POV**  
  
My mouth felt dry.  
  
"Are you the new roomie Dickinson was telling us about?" A boy with blue hair and auburn eyes. His eyebrow was slightly raised and he had a 'silent' and 'don't really care but do' kind of look. Did I mention he was really hot? And that I, being the tomboy I am, don't really notice these things much?  
  
I stammered a bit "Y-yes. My name is-"  
  
He cut me off with a "Don't really care. Just remember that if you make your share of your room messy, you clean it up. You get the bottom bunk bed. Ray has the top and I have the separate bed over in that corner. Got it?" He pointed to the corner where a neat and tidied bed appeared.  
  
I frowned, he was being rude. I was just about to say just that to him, but luckily stopped myself. If I said that to him, I'd probably end up sounding wimpy or something. After all, something has to come out of observing all the boy snobs.  
  
I nodded and answered "Crystal."  
  
"Kai, are you scaring the newbie?" A voice asked, slightly amused from the bathroom doorway.  
  
The blue and rude guy grunted and said "Yes."  
  
I looked past him and my heart stopped beating for a second.  
  
There, standing right in the doorway, was the most incredible guy I had ever laid eyes on. Though the other guy was hot, I suddenly found myself letting my hormones getting ahead of myself. But you certainly could not blame me.  
  
The guy was totally good looking!  
  
He had gorgeous black hair, really nice amber eyes, and had a small smile on his face. I was guessing he was Chinese (oh cool! We have something in common!) by the clothes.  
  
He walked up to me and introduced himself "Ray Kon. Ignore my roommate; he's just not very friendly with people he just met. His name's Kai Hiwatari. Anyway, I'm 16 and from China (I was right!). I came to Bakuten's All Boy's School 6 years ago. How about you?"  
  
I shrugged and replied "Mark Takana. I'm 15 and also Chinese, though I lived in Tokyo for most of my life."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door followed by a "Mari-Mark! Open up please; I really need to talk with you!"  
  
I frowned in puzzlement and went to answer the door. As soon as I opened it, a pair of arms yanked me and shut the door.  
  
I soon found myself facing a distressed looking Hilary with my back killing me.  
  
It's not comfortable being slammed against a door.  
  
**Hallway Between Dorms 306 and 307: Third Person's POV**  
  
"What's the matter Hilary?" Mariah asked, concerned.  
  
Hilary immediately exploded.  
  
"I'll tell you what's the matter! Mariah, I am rooming with two incredibly cute boys! How am I supposed to keep this up? I mean, it's just going to be so hard to try convince people we're girls! I don't know what I was thinking, enrolling into an All Boy's School! What if we mess up!? What if one of us suddenly slips and we get in major trouble?! What if-"  
  
"Hilary!" I started with a firm voice, grabbing her arms and shook her really hard "Relax okay!? FYI, you can't just quit now! We haven't even had a single class yet (since it'll happen tomorrow) and you already want out? NO! You won't Hil! You're made of stronger stuff okay?! And besides, the guys I'm rooming with aren't exactly what you call 'not handsome'!"  
  
Hilary took a deep breathe and looked a little better "Yeah, you're right, I guess."  
  
"No guess. Now, repeat after me. I." I started/ordered.  
  
"I." Hilary repeated.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Will."  
  
"Be able."  
  
"Be able."  
  
"To make it."  
  
"To make it."  
  
"Through at least one school year."  
  
"Through at least one school year." Hilary finished, looking considerably better. She gave me a smile.  
  
"Thanks Mariah, I feel a lot better."  
  
I shrugged and replied "No prob. Come on lets go back to our dorms. I'll visit you at 12:30 so we can go downtown and have lunch okay?"  
  
Hilary nodded her head and we both turned away and headed back into our dorms.  
  
**Dorm 307: Mariah's POV**  
  
"What was that all about?" a monotone of a voice asked me after I closed the dorm door.  
  
"Oh nothing." I answered as I turned around and faced Kai "Just my best friend Hil-Harry (I gotta start practicing more so I can actually say Hilary's boy name right) wanted to talk with me about something." I moved to the bottom bunk and started unpacking.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and said "Okay. Anyway, Ray wants to know if you want to head over downtown with us and a few of our other friends. Want to?"  
  
I blinked and asked "Right now? It's only 12:00, and besides I haven't even unpacked all my stuff yet. And why would you guys want me to come along anyway?" I looked at him with a puzzled look.  
  
Kai shrugged and replied "Think it was Ray's idea, though Max or Tyson probably suggested it and Ray just went along with it. He probably just wants to know the newbies. And we like to head downtown early, the park's pretty full at 12:15 so we'll be heading down there at that time. Coming or not?" He had a bit of an impatient look on his face.  
  
I thought about it for a couple of seconds then agreed "Sure, sounds like fun. I'd like to see downtown Bakuten, especially the park and all the other stuff. But can I bring my friend? We made plans to eat lunch at 12:30, but due to the change of plans, I'd like to bring him along."  
  
Kai shrugged and answered "Fine, doesn't really matter. Just be sure to be ready at precisely 12:15. Ray's going to the dorm where the rest of our friends are, and I need to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I think you should get ready pretty soon." And he disappeared as he headed to the bathroom.  
  
I other hand, immediately went to tell Hilary the news.  
  
**Downtown Streets: Third Person's POV**  
  
"So where are we going?" Hilary asked curiously as they all headed the street.  
  
Mariah had told Hilary about the change of plans and they had gotten ready. The two girls had found out that both of their roommates were friends with each other and had been introduced to all of them. Now, they (Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Mariah, Hilary) were all walking down the street in awkward in silence before Hilary asked the question.  
  
"Well, I think the park's a good idea, right guys? It's a nice and sunny day, the birds are singing and best of all, we're with the people we love!" Max exclaimed as he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
The rest stared at him with weird looks.  
  
Ray was the first to say something "Okay.......................the park sounds like a good idea, who's in?"  
  
"I am!" Tyson answered enthusiastically.  
  
Kai just rolled his eyes and muttered "Figures."  
  
"Excuse me!" Tyson glared at him.  
  
Kai opened his mouth and it would have gotten ugly, if not for the interruption.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at that! The new café, Falls Café, the one we've been waiting forever to open has finally arrived!" Max cut in as he pointed to the small building in front of them.  
  
They all looked at it until Ray finally said "Well, I guess we can go the park later, after all, they probably have good stuff there. Come on, let's check it out!" He went up and pushed open the glass door.  
  
They were greeted by an shocking sight.  
  
**Falls Café: Hilary's POV**  
  
As soon as we walked through the door, a tall guy the size of two Michael Jordans (I used to watch him on National TV, he was really talented by the way!) wearing a black and white suit and black sunglasses was staring down at us.  
  
We were a teensy bit scared.  
  
"Can I help you sir? I'm the greeter person who welcomes and tries to help people in anyway I can!" The guy had a funny voice, it sounded really weird.  
  
Kai was the first to recover "Yes, are there any tables available for." He stopped to count everyone and then faced the tall and humungous guy "six?"  
  
The guy nodded and led them to a large table at the back, near a large glass window. Some smaller waiters helped us get in the chairs, then handed out some menus and left.  
  
Mariah then exclaimed "That big guy was a little creepy! He looked like the size of Big Bird and talked like Dora's Backpack!"  
  
I slapped a hand to my forehead as all the boys stared at Mariah.  
  
I cleared my throat and said "Excuse my friend; he's not from this planet. Seeing as he acts like this all the time."  
  
Mariah glared at me "Hey! That was mean!" She stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes "Duh. Anyhow, why'd they call this place 'Falls Café'? It is summer, isn't it? I frowned in puzzlement.  
  
Tyson shrugged his shoulder and answered "Who knows? We've been waiting for this café to open for 6 months since they tore down our favorite hangout and replaced it with this!" He glanced around the café with an incredulous expression.  
  
I moved onto other subjects "What are the classes like in boarding school?"  
  
Ray shrugged and replied "Okay, I guess. The English Literature teacher is nice and the class is pretty easy and fun. All the other classes are so-so. But you gotta watch out for Math, Mr. Jones is super grumpy when he teaches! You definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of him!"  
  
Mar chuckled and said "I think that would be pretty hard for Harry to accomplish. All the teachers treat him as a favorite, he's a right old teacher's pet (AN: I think I made them sound too British, oh well). He's always gotten straight A's."

I responded defensively "Not true! I just try not to get bad grades! Unlike some people......." I gave her a look.  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes and said "I can't help it, that Science teacher was really creepy and stuff! Let's not forget to mention he had 'deer in the headlights' look on his face like all the time!"  
  
Everyone laughed as I just kicked his chair lightly and turned to the menu.  
  
Should I take the Sprite or Mountain Dew?  
  
One of life's greatest questions.  
  
**Chapter Two Ends**

* * *

Note: Sorry, this chapter didn't contain much humor; it was just used for the introductions and stuff. And just so you know, I'm not going to make this a MaxHil or KaiMar fic. It's just that the Bladebreakers are good looking and anyone who doesn't notice that is stupid! Anyway, don't forget to review! Sorry if this was a little short, it was only 8 pages. 


	4. Of Classes And Explosions

**Note:** Okay, here are a few things that need to be clarified:  
  
**1.** Kai isn't going to be portrayed as a snobby rich kid (I don't turn Kai that OOC; sure I may have him act as some innocent nice kid who worships the guide book, but not a snobby rich kid. ). He is respected among his friends, except with Tyson, etc (whoever argues with him and stuff). Kai will not be the most focused character in the story (leave that to the girls! Girl Power! ) but I might give him a special little part.  
  
**2.** You know, Tai-writer, you actually gave me an idea when you wrote 'The 'Falls Caf' sounds like one of those fancy restaurants that don't usually welcome kids by themselves though'. I can't tell you what the idea is though, but rest assure that I will involve a large dose of Kai OOCness (which I absolutely love!) and that it will happen around the middle of the story! Thankies!  
  
Okies then, I'll leave you all to read!

* * *

**Of Classes And Explosions**

* * *

**Dorm 307, Mariah's POV**  
  
I stared.  
  
"Please don't tell me these are _our_ uniforms!" I finally exclaimed, as I examined the clothing in my hand with incredulous eyes.  
  
The uniform was the most revolting piece of clothing I ever laid eyes on. There were black and white striped pants with a white shirt with a collar under a black jacket that had a collar and a red tie. Not exactly what I'd call neither 'nice' nor 'good color coordination' for that matter. If Hil were here, she'd say some sort of word I don't understand, like 'gauzy' or something.  
  
Whatever that means.  
  
"Those are our uniforms. Just deal, okay?" Came the slightly amused monotone from Kai, who just appeared out of nowhere beside me.  
  
My look changed from incredulous to deadpan.  
  
"I don't really think I can deal with zebra patterned pants if they make me look like some animal." Shuddering at the clothes, I turned to Kai and glared at him.  
  
"Oh cheer up Mark. It's not that bad." I turned around and found Ray walking over to me, wearing the uniform, though he jazzed it up a bit. He seemed to pull it off very well.  
  
The sleeves of the jacket were pushed up to the middle of his arms; the tie was loose, and two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. Ray didn't seem to do anything about the pants, but it wasn't like you could change anything about those zebra pants, unless you slopped paint on them (or something else that might get you in trouble).  
  
Nonetheless, Ray looked very, _very_ nice in his uniform.  
  
I sighed. "I guess not, I mean I could slightly tweak it and stuff."  
  
He gave me a smile "Good. Now you and Kai had better hurry and change cause class starts soon." He opened the door and walked out.  
  
I was left staring, but only for a couple of seconds.  
  
Then I walked to the bathroom, all the while looking at the 'uniform'.  
  
I always wondered what I'd look like as an animal.  
  
And besides, at least the tie matched my hair color (well my artificial hair color, really).  
  
**Dorm 306, Hilary's POV**  
  
"Just who came up with the idea of these uniforms?!" I demanded an answer.  
  
Tyson shrugged "Who knows? The school board comes up with a different uniform idea each year. Last year we had Dalmatian patterned shirts and a purple tie." He shuddered and continued "Anyway Harry, you might want to hurry cause class is gonna start soon. Max already left." The bluenette glanced at the clock, and then headed into the bathroom to change.  
  
I, on the other hand, just started quickly taking off my clothes (but kept on the denim vest) and changed into the uniform. Quickly studying myself, I decided to change the uniform a bit. Folded the sleeves of the jacket, unloosened the tie, and cut pants a couple of inches (only a couple) so I could actually see my shoes (the pants were very long after all).  
  
I looked at myself for a couple of seconds, then jumped in surprise when Tyson ran out the bathroom, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the room, all the while exclaiming "Come on, we have just an enough time to make it!"  
  
I tried to ignore the tingle his hand gave my wrist.  
  
**Auditorium, Third Person's POV**  
  
Hilary and Tyson burst into the auditorium.  
  
Hilary frowned in puzzlement looking at the crowds of boys that were seated. They were all either chatting with the person next to them or looking at the big stage thing with the microphone on a stand.  
  
"Um, Tyson. I thought you said that classes start soon. Why are we in the auditorium?" Hilary asked confused as she followed Tyson to where Max, Ray, Kai, and a just as confused Mariah were seated somewhere in the front. They had their uniforms styled like Ray's or Hilary's.  
  
"Well you see, on the first day on a 'new' start for a school year, Mr. D goes up to the front of the auditorium and says all the usual stuff you'd say on the first day of a 'new' school year. After that, you have 10 minutes 'til homeroom." Tyson explained as Hilary and he sat down.  
  
"Which reminds me!" Max chirped in "Can I see your timetables you guys? I want to see the classes you're in!"  
  
Hilary and Mariah dug into their pockets of the pants and gave the two sheets of paper to Max. They had received their timetables with the uniforms and found out they were in Year 7.  
  
(**AN:** Okay, seeing as I've never been to boarding school, I'm going to have to make some of this stuff up. Let's pretend that there are 10 years in total for this boarding school, and in comparison of Middle School, Year 7 is like sophomore or junior year, I'll let you contemplate about the other years.)  
  
"Cool, you guys are in the same homeroom and psychology class as all of us! Let's see, Harry you're in the same Drama, PE, and Art class as Kai, Tyson, Ray and I! Mark, you're in the same Chemistry, English Literature, and Creative Writing class as Kai, Tyson, Ray and I! You're both in the same French and Biology class with each other! And Harry, you're in the same-" Max got cut off as Kai covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Max buddy, did you like memorize all our timetables or something?!" Tyson asked with an incredulous look, voicing what the others were thinking as well.  
  
"No." Though his response was muffled it was still easy to hear and make out.  
  
They all raised their eyebrows.  
  
Max rolled eyes and brushed Kai's hand off his mouth, then answered "Okay, I might've had a _little_ time on my hands and decided to use it to my...advantage."  
  
Ray exclaimed "Max, we just got our timetables today, how could you have had time to read them?! Seeing as you never even went into our dorm!"  
  
"Uh....."  
  
".....you sneaked in didn't you?" Kai said.  
  
"Mayb-"  
  
"Welcome gentlemen, to another great school year of Bakuten's All Boys' school!" Mr. Dickinson greeted to the kids by speaking into the microphone. He waited a couple of moments for the kids to hush and stop speaking before continuing. "I hope you all try to make this a very happy year where you can all experience good things. On a side note, our old PE teacher, Mr. Andrew retired (so sad it was) so our new replacement Mr. Dennis was more than happy to comply. Now that that's all taken care of, enjoy your day students!" He finished talking and let the kids talk.  
  
Hilary blinked and said "Well, that was certainly a bit...short."  
  
Kai snorted "You'd want to keep that speech short if you were going to say it every single year. The only thing that wasn't teh same was the new PE teacher part." They all stood up and walked out the room, all the while talking.  
  
Mariah's eyes grew wide and she exclaimed "He says the same speech every first day of new school year?! Woah, I'm surprised you guys didn't fall asleep!"  
  
"Believe me, the thought was very tempting." Ray said and they all chuckled lightly "Anyway, can you believe that Mr. Andrew retired? He's been teaching PE in this school for over 20 years, I wonder why he decided to retire."  
  
"Well the guy was over 50." Max reasoned. "And besides 20 years can be a long time. He probably grew tired of teaching the same thing for 20 years, I know I would."  
  
"Look guys!" Tyson chirped as they stopped in front of a door with the number 25. "We're here!"  
  
Hilary stared the brown door "Hey guys, is Ms. Sanders a good teacher?" She was the teacher they had for Homeroom.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine. Not anything special and stuff, but she's pretty nice." Kai informed her. He pushed open the door and the students all walked in.  
  
A female wearing a purple skirt that reached her ankles, a green flower designed long sleeved shirt that, with a green cardigan was sitting at her desk with a small smile on her face as she looked at the students already seated. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a bun with some gray hairs poking out, and warm brown eyes. The woman looked around 30-40 years.  
  
"You must be the new kids. Mr. Dickinson told me all about you." She greeted Hilary and Mariah warmly "Why don't you stand in the front and tell us all about yourselves."  
  
Inwardly the girls were smiling.  
  
She seemed nice.  
  
"We're waiting!" The friendly voice now had an edge of impatience to it.  
  
Hilary winced.  
  
'_Maybe she's not as nice as I thought._' Mariah thought as she and Hilary walked to the front of the room, but not before catching the encouraging smiles of Ray, Tyson, and Max and the impassive look from Kai.  
  
**Math, Hilary's POV  
**  
This was the teacher?!  
  
I had walked into Math after Homeroom and sat in a desk in somewhere near the center. The man at the desk was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper with a frown on his face. He was partly bald with brown hair with a few gray hairs and brown eyes. He was wearing light brown pants, a white collared shirt with a brown tie.  
  
Talk about dull. He _seems_ pretty easy.  
  
The man stood up after he had finished reading and greeted the students with a grumpy tone "Hello, I'm Mr. Jones and I'll be teaching Math. I expect only the best from you. Mess up, and bad things will happen to you." He gave us all a glare and some of the kids gulped, me being one of them.  
  
'_Okay, so maybe Ray was right when he described Mr. Jones._' I thought, faltering my gaze on him when he turned to one of the students  
  
"You there!" He pointed to a boy with red hair and freckles who sunk deeper into his seat "If train A travels at 50 mph from point A and train B at 70 mph from point B. At what point will these trains meet?"  
  
"W-well i-it u-uh......." The boy stuttered nervously.  
  
I felt for him, the guy was giving him a very scary glare after all.  
  
"Time's up! You get extra homework!" Mr. Jones barked then turned his gaze to another boy with brown hair and blue eyes "You! YxN5-12=112, what does Y and N equal?!"  
  
"....." The boy just stared at Mr. Jones with a petrified look on his face.  
  
"Time's up! Extra homework!" Mr. Jones rolled his eyes and muttered "Honestly, this class is just hopeless." He moved onto some more of his other poor victims.  
  
'_Might as well kiss my hopes of ever liking this teacher goodbye._' I thought dryly as I watched the kids get butchered (not literally though).  
  
I wonder how Mariah was doing......  
  
**Chemistry, Mariah's POV**  
  
Kai glared at me warningly.  
  
I rolled my eyes. We were paired up for Chemistry and weren't exactly enjoying it. I had wanted to try and mix vinegar with acid and wanted to see what would become of it.  
  
Of course, Kai being the ass he was, refused.  
  
"You're going to cause an explosion with those chemicals. I can't allow you to get points taken off us." The bluenette told me sternly.  
  
"Oh come on!" I argued. "It's just sodium and acid! Sodium is perfectly harmless; it's used in milk for Pete's sake!"  
  
"That's calcium." He corrected.  
  
"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes and continued "Anyway, I'm absolutely sure nothing harmful will come out of it!" I moved to take the tube of acid but Kai grabbed my wrist and stopped my hand.  
  
"You're not mixing those chemicals together."  
  
I glared at him "Yes I am!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No y-"  
  
"Children, what is going on here?! You're disturbing the class." Ms. Barbour said as she walked up to us.  
  
My cheeks turned slightly pink from embarrassment when I realized everyone really was staring at us. Kai also had the same reaction, which I would've teased him about if I wasn't in front of a teacher.  
  
"We weren't doing anything Ms. Barbour, just 'discussing' the use of what chemicals to.....use." Kai said the 'discussing' sarcastically, but Ms, Barbour didn't notice.  
  
Ms. Barbour raised an eyebrow and replied "I doubt that. Mark, since you're new here I'll let you go with a warning. Kai however will have to get extra homework for stooping so low."  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, but recoiled when I saw his glare.  
  
Then, when Ms. Barbour turned away to look at some of the other kids, I grabbed the sodium and acid, poured them together (paying no attention to the scream Kai made in the background).  
  
The next few things happened so fast.........  
  
**Library, Third Person's POV**  
  
They all stared.  
  
Max, Ray, Tyson, and Hilary were doing their homework (well it was more like Ray and Max were doing their homework while Hilary was trying to get Tyson to do his), when Mariah and Kai walked in. They were covered from head to toe (except for the eyes) in what seemed like soot. Mariah was looking sheepish under Kai's glare that was directed at her.  
  
Max was the first one to say something. "What happened to you guys? Why do you look like you just survived an explosion or something?!"  
  
Mariah chuckled nervously "That's probably because we did survive an explosion."  
  
Kai said "Yeah, which wouldn't have happened if you actually listened to me."  
  
Mariah laughed nervously and continued "Anyway, this is what happened......."  
  
**:Flashback Starts: **

_KABOOM!  
  
I immediately ducked as soon I heard the explosion, kids were screaming, the mad old bat (A.K.A Ms. Barbour) was shrieking, and I was under the table.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"It's the end of the world!"  
  
"We're all gonna die!"  
  
"I want my mommy!"  
  
"My lab! My precious lab! Oh no, oh no!'  
_  
_"You idiot! I told you so! But no.........no ever listens to me!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
I finally got up from the table and what I saw really, really, really, shocked me. Chips of plaster were off, the tables were badly damaged, kids were under their tables, Kai was also under the table with me (and had a look of panic on his face I might add) which I didn't notice, and Ms. Barbour was hiding under her desk, and everyone was covered in dust.  
_  
_All in all, it looked like a wrecking ball was trying to demolish the room.  
  
Heh, who knew sodium and acid, could cause such a thing?  
_  
**:Flashback Ends:**  
  
"You've gotta be kidding." Hilary said deadpanned.  
  
Mariah shook her head "Nope, not kidding. That really was quite an explosion. I and Kai ran out the room the second the bell rang so Ms. Barbour didn't get a chance to do anything to us."  
  
Max whistled "Remind me to never let you touch the food in case you accidentally mix two sauces together and cause another explosion."  
  
Mariah glared at him "I didn't do that bad!" She plopped down into the seat next to Hilary and crossed her arms.  
  
Kai snorted as he too seated himself next to Ray "Please, you caused an explosion in class so big that I bet it's gonna have to be under construction or something. And by the way, I did not have 'a look of panic' okay!"  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah. How was Math Hilary? Was it really as bad as Ray made it out to be?" She teased.  
  
Hilary shuddered and answered "That and worse. He started springing Math questions at random people and if they couldn't answer them quickly enough they got extra homework. Luckily, I was one of those fortunate who Mr. Jones didn't get to ask. But....you know what was weird? Every time he succeeded in scaring a kid and giving him extra homework, he would glance at me so fast that I wasn't even sure he looked at me in the first place. But when he did (at least, when I think he did), it was like he knew something. Something about me, I don't know what, but it was like he....knew something." Hilary ended lamely.  
  
Silence rang in the library.  
  
Ray was the first to break it "I'm sure it was nothing. You probably imagined it. And besides, Mr. Jones can have that affect on you, really intimidate you and stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to his homework.  
  
Hilary smiled and mentally agreed. She caught Tyson about to eat a Hershey chocolate.  
  
"Tyson!" She swiped the candy before the bluenette could devour it, earning herself a glared "You're supposed to be working on your homework!"  
  
"Can't I eat first?!" He whined.  
  
"No, homework comes first!"  
  
"Food comes first!"  
  
"Homework!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Homework!"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"HOMEWORK!"  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
"HOMEWORK!"  
  
"FOO-"  
  
"That's it! You're not staying here any longer!" Hilary and Tyson stopped arguing as the librarian, Ms. Connor grabbed both of their arms and pushed them the door and onto the hallway.  
  
Max, Ray, Mariah, and Kai all stared at what happened.  
  
Mariah finally let out a whistle "Woah, that's like the first time Harry's ever been kicked out the library! I wonder how he's taking it."  
  
**Some Hallway: Third Person's POV  
**  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"NO IT ISN'T!"  
  
"WELL, MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR HOMEWORK IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"  
  
"I WAS TRYING TO EAT!"  
  
"WELL, HOMEWORK COMES FIRST!"  
  
"FOOD DOES!"  
  
"HOMEWORK!"  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
"HOMEWORK!"  
  
"FOOD......."  
  
And you know what happens next........

* * *

**Chapter Three Ends..........TBC  
**

* * *

**Note:** Sorry if you thought this chapter was a bit pointless, at least I put in some humor. Next chapter, we'll see a lot of plot development, plus some more of what happens in other classes in the next chapter! And as for the sodium and acid thing, I have no real idea if it would work or not, but I'd advise you to not try it!  
  
Don't you dare forget to review! Long reviews are always welcome (though I'm not ever less happy by short ones too!), feedback is appreciated, and praise is cherished! Thanks for taking the time to read! 


End file.
